Alone in Kissing Town Trilogy
by faerietale
Summary: Kissing Town is for lovers. So what happens when you're single?
1. Rachel

Author's Notes: I don't own anybody from The 10th Kingdom. Nor do I own Kissing Town, or any other location mentioned. Enjoy reading. These stories are a prequel to "Reflections". After the last story, you'll see why.  
  
--Rachel--  
  
As Rachel entered the door of the Lucky in Love Casino, she sighed. Once again she was alone on a Friday night, alone, and bored. Kissing Town really was a beautiful place, but if you don't have a sweetheart, it looses most of it's meaning. There isn't much for single people to do in Kissing Town, so they all tend to gather at the casinos. They spend the nights gambling away the money they earned during they day only for the reason of needing something to do. Rachel took her twenty gold Wendells, and went back to the same place she went every night, Jackrabbit Jackpot. Sure, hardly anybody ever won the jackpot, but Rachel was willing to die trying. The girl who ran the table smiled as she approached. "Back to try again?" Rachel nodded.  
  
"Two on eighteen." She handed the girl two Wendells. After everyone had placed bets, they spun the wheel. It stopped on seven. A young couple beside Rachel squealed.  
  
"We won!" Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Two on six." She said, giving away two more Wendells. This went on for the rest of the night. She won a few times, but lost most of her winnings on the next spin. At the end of the night she had nine Wendells left.  
  
"Last Spin. Place your bets," the girl said.  
  
"Eight on four." Rachel said. Everyone placed their bets and the girl spun the wheel. It landed on four. Rachel gasped.  
  
"Congratulations," the girl said, "If you're as lucky in love as you are in roulette, you won't be lonely tonight." Rachel nodded and took her winnings.  
  
"Yeah, that's my problem." Walking home with her bag full of gold Wendells, Rachel sighed. She was still alone in Kissing Town. 


	2. Sarah

--Sarah--  
  
Sarah picked up the paper and opened it to the personal ads. She had yet to figure out why the Kissing Town Gazette had a section for personal ads; there were never any posted. It seemed no one was looking for love, they had already found it. The birds chirping outside pushed her from her thoughts. She needed to start getting ready for work. She worked at one of the most romantic cafes in Kissing Town, The French Kiss. If she was late, she'd lose her job and then she'd be lonely and jobless. What an awful combination. So she put on her uniform and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Then she rushed off to work. When she entered the kitchen, her boss looked down at his watch. She had just barely made it. She smiled at him and picked up her notebook. Then she went into the café to take orders. She noticed a man sitting alone at a corner table, and immediately made her way towards him. He was very handsome and was obviously visiting from somewhere else. Otherwise he'd be married. Men like him didn't last long in Kissing Town. She smiled at him.  
  
"What can I get for you?" he looked up at her and back down at his menu.  
  
"Umm, a cider and you, if you're not busy." He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Coming right up." Sarah replied. She smiled to herself. Maybe her luck was changing. She went back to the kitchen and poured the glass of cider. She took it to him and pulled up a chair to the table.  
  
"My name is Christov. I know this sounds crazy, but I think I'm in love with you." He whispered, leaning over the table so she could hear him. Sarah laughed.  
  
"It's not crazy, this damn town does it to you. I'm Sarah."  
  
They talked and talked for hours. They talked about life, love, their hopes, dreams, fears, everything. When her shift was over, her boss kindly reminded her that she hadn't done a bit of work and promptly fired her. She didn't really care though. She was in love. They left the café and went around doing all the things couples did in Kissing Town. A trip to the Snow White Glass Coffin and even a visit to the Lucky in Love Casino. It was much more fun as a couple, Sarah noted. But the night, like all, came to an end. Christov walked Sarah to her apartment, and they said their good-byes.  
  
"I have to leave early tomorrow for home, but I'll come back and visit soon." Sarah nodded, knowing full well that she would never see him again. Kissing Town love usually never lasted past the outskirts of the town. That was something Sarah knew from experience. After he left, Sarah began wondering how she was ever going to get her job back. Once again she was alone. 


	3. Triana

--Triana--  
  
"Don't stay out too late Triana," her mother called from the bedroom.  
  
"I won't mom, I just need to look at the moon for awhile. It's so beautiful when it's full." Triana called back. She walked out and shut the door behind her. Her mother would never really understand her obsession with the moon and neither would her father. They weren't wolves. They were just two kind people who took in a little orphan girl after her parents were burned at the stake.  
  
The villagers had come in during the middle of the night and took her mother and father, leaving her brothers and herself alone. They had hidden in one of the back rooms, in a closet. The next morning, villagers came back to the house and discovered them. Triana had been seven. There she was, snuggling close to her older brother, Wolf, when two giant men came barging in. Wolf took Ewan and told Triana to run. Being seven, she did exactly as she was told. She ran until it was nearly impossible for her to run anymore. She collapsed under a large oak tree on the outskirts of Kissing Town.  
  
She looked up and the moon and sighed. "Wolf," she howled, "Where are you?" She had heard something about him saving the nine kingdoms, but he had never come looking for her, and she hadn't heard any mention of Ewan since the day she left. She sat on a bench and whimpered. Suddenly she looked up. Someone was watching her! A man slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, but you're making it worse." He smiled softly. It was dark, but Triana could clearly see that he was quite handsome. His blonde hair was mussed from sleep and his blue eyes glittered in the moonlight. He looked incredibly familiar, but Triana couldn't make the connection.  
  
"Terribly sorry," she muttered.  
  
"Oh, no. It's ok," he said quickly, "I was just wondering who you were calling to." Triana shook her head.  
  
"My brother, Wolf. We were separated when I was seven."  
  
"How awful." He said. Triana nodded."  
  
"I miss him so much, and sometimes I wonder if I'll ever see him again." The man sat beside her on the bench.  
  
"I'm sure you will." He said. He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Triana shook her head. What in the world was going on? This man, who she didn't even know, found it necessary to comfort her, and she was accepting it whole-heartedly. She silently scolded herself for being so needy.  
  
"Your majesty? Are you out there?" An old man called from across the street.  
  
"Yes Max." The man she was talking to called back. "Over here." Triana froze. Majesty? A King? The older man walked out to where they were with a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Wendell, really, you should tell someone before you go running off in the middle of the night."  
  
"Wendell?" Triana gasped. The man nodded and turned back to the old man.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute. I have some business to attend to first." The old man nodded and walked off, obviously disapproving of Wendell's decision. Wendell shrugged him off. He'd get over it. Besides, Wendell was King, and he could do whatever he wanted. Especially when it pertained to his love life. He looked back at Triana and smiled. "All right, now that you know my name, what's yours?" Triana blushed. The fact that a king would be even remotely interested in her baffled her.  
  
"My name is Triana." She muttered softly.  
  
"Triana." He said, "What a pretty name-for a pretty girl. Triana, you're hurt, I could hear it in your howl. Let me help." His last sentence came out in barely a whisper. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Wendell took a deep breath. "Marry me, please, let me help." Triana laughed.  
  
"Marry you?" her eyes flashed green. "Yes," she whispered. She leaned forward and they kissed. It was long and slow, as if they were getting to know each other through that kiss. "Huff Puff, I've found my Prince Charming." She said. Tears fell down her face. "If only Wolf were here." Wendell smiled.  
  
"My darling, he will be at the wedding." She gasped.  
  
"You know where he is?"  
  
"Of course my darling. He's one of the four who saved the nine kingdoms." Triana smiled.  
  
"Oh how I wish I could have seen that. M y brother, the hero. He always was my hero." Wendell nodded.  
  
"Yes, he is very much a hero." Then he yawned. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight Love." He said. Se smiled.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Wendell got up and walked to his room across the street. Triana slept that night, content for the first time in years.  
  
The next morning, Triana awoke and looked out her window. Wendell's carriage was gone. Her heart sank. Se got dressed and ran into the kitchen. Max was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Lady Triana, Wendell left this morning for the palace. I'm to help you pack and bring you there." Triana smiled.  
  
"I believe I can pack myself. Give me a few minutes." She hurried back to her room. She picked up a bag and put only her favorite clothes in it. She had to pack light. As she put the last item in her bag, she sighed. She was alone in Kissing Town, but not for much longer. 


End file.
